Besos a la Venta
by GothicCharm
Summary: Jαиєℓℓє мιиdfяєαк.TwoShot. En la feria del colegio de Tomoeda, Shaoran Li era el chico del puesto ‘Un beso por un dólar’, y, bueno, a Sakura ya le habían dado su mesada. ¿Por qué no aprovechar semejante oportunidad? Sakura/Shaoran. FLUFF.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos de la propiedad de las de Clamp. La historia tampoco me pertenece. Pertenece a la genial y maravillosa Janelle Mindfreak. Yo nada más adapte este One-Shot a Card Captor Sakura (-: Ya que estaba en versión Twilight, ( s/5143336 ). En mi Profile dejo todos los links y agradecimientos a la creativa y perfecta Janelle Mindfreak. ¡Gracias! Por supuesto, que me dio su permiso. Lo plagio con su autorización (?). No, no. En serio xD No demandes, la genial Janelle me permitió adaptarlo y publicarlo (-:

**Summary: J**αиєℓℓє мιи∂fяєαк.OneShot. En la feria del colegio de Tomoeda, Shaoran Li era el chico del puesto 'Un beso por un dólar', y, bueno, a Sakura ya le habían dado su mesada. ¿Por qué no aprovechar semejante oportunidad? Sakura/Shaoran. FLUFF.

* * *

**Besos a la Venta**

**Capítulo uno:**  
_Compradora de besos._

_A veces hay formas realmente interesantes de gastar el dinero._

_._

—**Sakura POV.**

Admito que no soy una chica que sale mucho, tal vez se deba a eso que mi vida social no es tan grande como la de Takashi Yamazaki, pero al menos no soy una mentirosa.

Era sábado e iba en mi coche, en camino hacia la escuela. _¿Escuela en sábado?_ Pues claro, ¿qué otro día sería mejor para una feria? El cole tenía que reunir fondos para no-recuerdo-qué, y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que una pequeña feria para niños.

Tuve la desgracia de no poder apuntarme en nada —nótese el sarcasmo—, pero mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, se había inscrito para disfrazar a los pobres diablos que estaría en 'La Casa Fantasma'. Sí, ya sabes, ese tipo de lugar que arreglan para que se vea abandonado, con telarañas de algodón e insectos de cartulina. Esos lugares de donde los peques salen llorando y los padres de éstos reclaman por su dinero por 'haber asustado de más a sus niñitos'. ¿Emocionante? Prefiero quedarme en casa, viendo a la televisión con mi padre, Fujitaka.

En fin, la cosa es que le había prometido a Tomoyo que iría para 'ver su creación'. No la defraudaría, la verdad. Fujitaka dijo que me haría bien un poco de aire fresco, y estoy segura que susurró que necesitaba más vida social, o algo por el estilo. Hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Me estacioné en el aparcamiento de la escuela (el cual estaba llenísimo, para mi gran sorpresa). Era obvio que hasta un pequeño evento como es una feria escolar es un gran evento para Tomoeda.

Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió sola.

—¡Al fin llegas! —chilló la inconfundible voz de Tomoyo.

—Lo siento —suspiré—. Me quedé dormida.

Musitó algo por lo bajo, me sonó a «justo en esta ocasión». Percibí el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero no quise preguntar; estaba casi segura de que se trataba de su labor en la feria.

Pasamos por la venta de tickets, y yo pagué el mío, a pesar de que Tomoyo me había insistido en que era una invitada V.I.P. He de suponer que en algo quería yo ayudar con la cosa de la recaudación del dinero.

Los jardines del instituto estaban llenos de _stands_ y algunas carpas. Había letreros colgados en los árboles, indicando la atracción y todo. ¡Incluso había un pequeño carrusel en el centro del jardín! No me sorprendería si hubiera sido Tomoyo quien se lo consiguió.

—¿En qué aula está «La Casa Fantasma»? —pregunté.

—¿«Aula»? —preguntó, completamente ofendida—. «Pasillo», querrás decir.

—Vaya, ¿cuánto te costó convencer al director Terada de eso? —reí. Conocía algunas de las tácticas de Tomoyo para el convencimiento en contra de la voluntad. Ella solía usarlas conmigo cuando yo no deseaba estrenar sus diseños. Y, maldita sea, sí funcionaban.

—Sólo la carita de cachorro, nada de dinero —admitió, y parecía orgullosa de ser una manipuladora—. Y, bueno, La Casa está en el pasillo de ciencias del departamento 5.

—Ya veo.

Cruzamos el patio completo, y pude tener una buena perspectiva de toda la feria. Había bastante gente, más de la que alguna vez llegué a pensar que habría. Y sí, también había niños corriendo a todas partes; arrastrando a sus progenitores con las billeteras en los pantalones. Tal vez la feria si funcionaría.

Estaba en eso: apreciando las atracciones, cuando una cartulina azul con letras negras, llamó mi atención.

_«¿Qué tan fuerte eres?»_  
_Aula 027. Auspiciado por secundaria._

Ya no pude contener mi risa. Ciertas personas eran _tan_ predecibles…

—No puedo creer que Touya dijera la verdad, sólo pensé que era una broma cuando dijo de su _stand._

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? —preguntó Tomoyo, ella no parecía sorprendida, en absoluto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que Eriol se dejó llevar también!

—¿O sea que Eriol está venciendo y humillando a debiluchos padres junto a Touya para ganar dinero? —la pregunta sonó realmente estúpida, reí otra vez.

—Exacto —Tomoyo no parecía tan feliz con esa idea.

Decidí pasar eso por alto, lo que menos quería era que Tomoyo se acalorara con malos recuerdos de cómo Eriol llegó a ayudar a Touya en su juego_._ Así que seguí echando un ojo sobre el lugar. Al parecer las atracciones tenían éxito, y bastante. Vi algunas niñas con los típicos osos de peluche que ganas en un juego de habilidad.

Yukito me saludó cuando pasé frente a su _stand_. Era el infaltable juego de botar todas las botellas con una bola. Me reí por lo bajo de la falta de imaginación en los alumnos.

Cuando Tomoyo y yo llegamos al pasillo de ciencias, nos vimos frente a un umbral oscurecido y paredes que parecían estarse cayendo. Pero, un momento, ¡yo había estado en este pasillo ayer! Y todo parecía bien en ese momento, pero ahora…

—¿Sorprendida? —cuestionó Tomoyo, con arrogancia.

—Esto… sí.

—Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura, que nunca se te olvide, consigo lo que quiero.

Tomoyo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro de muñeca de porcelana. Yo sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, como bien ella había dicho: no había nada que fuera imposible para Tomoyo Daidouji.

Entramos en la primera puerta, la cual estaba decorada como una cocina salpicada de sangre por todos lados; el corazón dejó de latirme por un minuto y me tapé la boca para no soltar el grito que se atoró en mi garganta. Tomoyo soltó una risita, burlándose de mí. Cuando nos acercamos a los chicos creí ver una mano cortada en la perilla del interior del aula…

Tomoyo maquilló a todos y cada uno de los alumnos que se habían prestado a asustar niños por diversión. Estaban tan bien disfrazados que por un momento llegué a pensar que me hallaba dentro de una película de terror, hasta llegué a esperar que Naoko apareciera para grabar un nuevo video para aficionados de lo paranormal. Sólo esperaba que en esta ocasión los padres no pidieran de regreso su dinero por el inmenso susto que se llevarían sus niñitos.

—Ya, Sakura, «La Casa Fantasma» se abrirá en cinco minutos —me anunció Tomoyo, cuando los chicos disfrazados se fueron a sus respectivas aulas. Me pregunté cómo era la escenografía de las otras—. Cuando creas que tienes el valor de entrar, avísame —sabía que se estaba burlando por el chasco que me había mandado al entrar a la cocina ensangrentada—. Ahora, ¡ve a entretenerte por ahí!

—Claro, Tomoyo, nos vemos cuando cierren la feria —me despedí, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo esperaba ella que me asustara cuando sabía que todos esos tipos disfrazados eran compañeros del instituto? Era una idea ridícula. Podría apostar a que le tenía más miedo a la escenografía que a los propios «monstruos».

En menos de una hora ya había pasado por la mayoría de los _stands_ del patio trasero. Me había ganado un león de peluche en el puesto de Yukito, y creo que sólo me lo dio por lástima. ¡Demonios, diez dólares y ni cinco botellas en el piso! Agradecía que Fujitaka me hubiera dado mi mesada.

A las cinco de la tarde, exactamente, estaba aburrida. Y, en definitiva, no iba a entrar a «La Casa Fantasma».

Entré al edificio 3, ya que el patio no tenía atracciones que no hubiera visitado. Los carteles estaban pegados en las puertas, dando a saber qué atracción era y en qué consistía. Mi decepción crecía con cada paso que daba y cada atracción que dejaba atrás. ¿Dónde está la originalidad de estos tiempos? «Pesca sorpresa», «Encuentra la bola bajo el vaso», «Adivina el número»… pura pérdida de dinero.

Estaba a punto de salir del edificio cuando un cartel gris sobre una puerta clara me detuvo. Oh, Dios, ¿habría leído mal? Me devolví dos pasos, para asegurarme de que no era un sueño. Las letras rojas con caligrafía elegante rezaban:

_«Besos a la Venta»_  
_Un beso por un dólar._

_Chicos en turno: __Takashi Yamazaki__, Shaoran Li, Yue Tsukishiro._  
_(De las 4:15 pm hasta las 5:15 pm)._

En donde salían los nombres de los chicos había un hueco, de esos para sacar el nombre y poner otro luego, lo mismo con los horarios. Pero eso ya poco importaba…

¡Dios…!

…

_¡Shaoran Li!_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco antes de latir furiosamente.

Lo había visto un par de veces cuando ingresó hace meses, caminando silencioso por los pasillos del colegio de Tomoeda. De vez en cuando me detenía para observarle de pies a cabeza, su belleza no era algo recurrente en un pueblo tan aburrido como éste. Tomoyo, la mayor parte del tiempo, me decía que parecía una chica acosadora. Quiero decir, ¡él ni siquiera sabía que existía! O tal vez lo sabía pero no reparaba en mi vida o algo por el estilo, aunque ese no es el punto.

Era imposible no mirarlo cuando pasaba a tu lado, mucho menos voltear la cabeza para observar su perfecta y amplia espalda.

Supuse que sería lógico, pues nadie podría resistirse a ese cabello castaño, y la forma en que se mecía al viento frío del pueblo. Tampoco podría nadie no apreciar la afinidad de sus facciones perfectas, la rectitud de su trigueña nariz, y la forma en cómo se arruga tiernamente cuando lee. Cómo sus fuertes y masculinas manos sostienen sus cuadernos apresados a su perfecto cuerpo; eso me hacía darme cuenta de dos cosas: que era un chico aplicado, y dos: que, diablos, ¡cómo deseaba ser uno de esos cuadernos! Y por último, pero no menos importante —al contrario—, la profundidad de su mirada ámbar, cómo se iluminaba, oscurecía o cambiaba ciertamente de color. Cómo sus pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos perfectamente.

Había que admitirlo: el chico era sencillamente precioso. Estaba completamente segura que no era la única en la escuela que pensaba lo mismo. Pero tuve la suerte de poder ser su compañera de laboratorio, aunque para cuando se me presentó yo ya conocía su nombre, por supuesto, era la novedad del momento, aunque estaba completamente segura que él no conocía el mío. Nos hicimos algo así como «conocidos que se llevaban bien».

Y resultó ser que, además de un guapísimo adolescente, resultó ser un alumno estrella. Si habían palabras para describir la perfección, sólo habían dos: Shaoran Li. Hijo de una de las biofísicas más importantes de Hong Kong: Ieran Li y hermano de una de las más reconocidas empresarias de, bueno, el mundo: Shiefa Li. Familia perfecta, notas perfectas, físico perfecto, popularidad perfecta y _no_ tenía novia.

Tomoyo me decía que Shaoran era un buen amigo de Eriol, que se conocieron por el equipo de baloncesto, aunque ella no hablaba mucho con él, decía que era un buen chico.

Ya, ¿para qué negarlo? Yo era una de las muchas chicas que perdía la cabeza por él.

¡Y ahora, ahorita, tenía la posibilidad de _besarlo!_ Sin rechazos ni palabras hirientes que pudiera soltar, era su _trabajo._

Respiré profundamente, intentando calmar el golpeteo de mi corazón. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Yo no era de esa clase de chicas que pagan para tener un beso _(y no que fuera mi primer beso)._ Si yo recibiera un beso, sería porque el chico quisiera dármelo, y no porque yo le hubiera pagado para eso.

_¿Dios, Sakura, dónde está tu dignidad?,_ preguntó mi conciencia.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad cuando la empujé.

_Se fue por un agujero negro_, le respondí.

Y entonces lo vi: estaba sentado tras un escritorio en la parte más alejada de la sala. Se las habían arreglado para dividir el aula en tres, con grandes biombos que podían cubrirlo todo, pero pude divisarlo a él específicamente gracias a mi posición.

Tal vez Dios me quería más de lo que me merecía.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia su lugar. Shaoran parecía realmente concentrado en su libro, y me asustaba un poco la idea de que se enojara si lo interrumpía.

Decidí hacerme la inocente. —¿Shaoran? —le pregunté, como si no lo esperara aquí.

Me maldije internamente, entonces. ¡Era obvio que iba a estar aquí! El cartel de la puerta lo decía. Dios, una se pone estúpida cuando se enamora, ¿a que sí?

Él levantó la mirada de su libro. Sus ojos mostraron genuina sorpresa al verme ahí. —¿Sakura?

Reí nerviosamente, supongo que seguía en la idea de hacerme la chica inocente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con interés.

—Es que… estaba aburrida, y llegué aquí sin darme cuenta —una verdad a medias.

Sonrió de forma torcida. —¿Vienes por un beso? —preguntó.

Estoy completamente segura que, en esos momentos, se me subieron los colores al rostro. Maldije mi carencia de dominio sobre mi sonrojo. —N-No. Es que vi tu nombre en el cartel y… bueno, me sorprendió verte en algo como esto —otra verdad a medias.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que fue estúpido haber actuado como la chica inocente. Carajo, me estaban fallando las neuronas…

—Fui obligado contra mi voluntad —musitó con aburrimiento, poniendo su codo sobre el escritorio y sujetando su rostro con la mano, desvió la mirada. Agradecí a Dios que no se halla dado cuenta de mi contradicción de inocencia—. No esperaba tener que vender mis besos… —entrecerró los ojos y me miró de reojo—. Pero… si tuviera que besarte a ti… no sería tan malo.

Tragué con algo de dificultad al comprender lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Me estaba invitando a besarle?

¿Entonces por qué me quedaba parada como una idiota? ¿Por qué no le pasaba los 30 dólares que me quedaban y me zarpaba esos 30 besos que debería darme? ¿Por qué? Odié que, justo en esos momentos tan importantes, no tuviera la personalidad de Tomoyo o Rika, tal vez incluso Chiharu, ellas ya se habrían tirado a los brazos de sus respectivos hombres.

Maldita timidez.

—Esto… lo siento, no traigo dinero —patética excusa con voz quebrada.

—Puedes pagarme después —ofreció con una sonrisa.

_Vamos, Sakura, bésalo… tú quieres hacerlo, sabes que quieres_, me dijo lo que reconocí como mi corazón, ¿o mi estado de demencia lógica?

—Hum… —di un paso hacia atrás. ¡No podía creerlo! Estaba apunto de desaprovechar esta valiosa oportunidad.

—Espera —me detuvo Shaoran cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones de huir.

Se levantó de su lugar y rodeó el escritorio, para quedar frente a mí, y luego sentarse sobre el mueble, de brazos cruzados. —He de admitir que me siento rechazado —susurró, mirándome de una forma que no pude definir—. ¿No quieres besarme?

Fui lo bastante enamoradiza para responder a bocajarro: —No si tengo que pagarte.

Y entonces me tapé la boca, como si hubiera dicho una palabrota muy fea. Shaoran, en cambio, rió completamente encantado. Parecía ser que le di una respuesta que le gustó.

—Ven, te diré un secreto —me llamó con su dedo índice, pero yo me quedé estática—. Tranquila, no soy gay o algo por el estilo.

Ante eso, tuve que reírme, una risa nerviosa y temblorosa. No imaginé que fuera a salirme con algo como eso. Entonces volvió a indicarme con su índice que me acercara, esta vez le hice caso. Me acerqué lo poco y nada que había de distancia entre nosotros. Nuestras rodillas chocaron. —Ahora inclínate —susurró.

Como pensé que sería un secreto, decidí poner mi oído para que me susurrara. Está de más decir que por un momento llegué a pensar que el corazón se me saldría del pecho, estaba desenfrenado. Sólo esperaba que Shaoran no advirtiera en el sonido que hacían mis latidos, y mucho menos en el color de mis mejillas, que ahora me ardían.

—Más —volvió a susurrar, ronco.

Y le obedecí. Fue de un segundo para otro, cuando su pálida mano, esa que sujetaba los libros que yo deseaba ser, tomó mi mentón, y me obligó a mirarle un segundo antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos.

Fue un beso rápido, dos segundos, a lo más tres (mi mente no estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para recordar lo que venía después del tres), pero fue suficiente para que todo mi interior se prendiera en excitación. Los labios me hacían cosquillas, y el inferior estaba levemente húmedo gracias al paso de su lengua… Sentía que me iba a desfallecer.

—Puedes tomar eso como una muestra gratis —me susurró al oído, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura—. Y, créeme, eres la única que la ha recibido.

Estaba demasiado aturdida por su pericia al besar como para dar una respuesta racional a eso. Sentí su mano escarbar en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, para luego sacarla. Vio el billete de 5 dólares, examinándolo con una sonrisa.

No sentí las fuerzas para arrebatárselo de las manos; mucho menos sentía que me estuviera robando dinero… él no lo necesitaba. —Supongo que con esto nos aseguramos para unos cuantos más.

Sus palabras despertaron aquella parte racional en mí. —No quiero besos comprados.

—Y yo no quiero que los compres, pero es por una buena causa.

Se apresuró a volver a besarme, pero esta vez de una forma más profunda. Su boca se movía suave contra la mía, romántica. Mis manos cobraron vida propia, y se posaron sobre sus amplios hombros cálidos, deleitándose en lo perfectamente amplios que eran. Podía sentir la suavidad de su piel aún con esa camisa blanca de por medio.

Él me apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, y me alegré un montón de que tuvieran esos biombos para la privacidad. Creo que escuché la puerta abrirse… no quería ver a otros besándose, mucho menos que ellos nos vieran besándonos.

_Dios, besándonos…_ Shaoran Li me estaba besando.

—Shaoran… —susurré, cuando él se alejó sólo un poco.

_Ahí va uno…_

Entonces se acercó nuevamente, dispuesto a devorarme la boca. No me iba a dejar vencer tan fácil, no soy tan inocente. ¡No eran mis primeros besos! Por sí eran los primeros con él. Intenté contrarrestar su ataque y profundicé el beso antes que él pudiera.

Entendí que la falta de aire era sólo un mito urbano. ¿Para qué está la nariz cuando la boca está ocupada? Los labios me latían al estar cansados, aunque intenté no prestarles más importancia que al beso que estaba recibiendo. ¿Cómo podía estar Shaoran Li, mi amor platónico secreto, estar besándome con tanta pasión como lo hacía ahora? Estuve a punto, ¡a punto!, de buscar la cámara escondida de esos programas donde le hacen bromas a la gente.

Con un pequeño mordisco en mi labio inferior, Shaoran volvió a separarse de mí. Sus manos permanecían bien apegadas a mi cintura, al igual que su cuerpo al mío. —Wow —soltó.

—Eso… es quedarse… corto —me faltaba el aire, lo admito.

_Ahora van dos…_

—¿Po-Por qué…? ¿Por qué tú…?

No pude terminar de formular mi pregunta. Su boca estuvo rápidamente sobre la mía. Pero, tan rápido como llegó, así de rápido se fue. Mi mente quedó desorientada gracias al sabor dulce de su boca. ¿Qué demonios era lo que iba a preguntarle?

_Tres…_

—Oh, Sakura —musitó Shaoran, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Sentí el aire escapar de sus labios después de inhalar—. Hueles muy bien.

La piel de mi cuello quedó levemente húmeda cuando él dejó un beso ahí. Presioné muy fuerte los labios para no soltar un exagerado suspiro…, para no mostrar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Entonces fui yo la que tomó su rostro entre mis manos y le planté un beso feroz. Ni yo misma conocía esa faceta de mí. Pero me sentí bastante pagada de mí misma cuando Shaoran suspiró entre el beso, y mi boca quedó llena de la droga de su aliento. Dulce, dulce como un caramelo.

_Demonios, cuatro besos._

—Hace tanto que quería hacer esto… —susurramos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Nos miramos, como si tuviéramos insectos en los ojos, con pánico. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había él escuchado bien de mí? ¿Es que de verdad tenía yo insectos en los ojos…?

—S-Shaoran… ¿por qué…? —volví a ser interrumpida.

¡Joder! No se va a escapar de mí tan fácilmente… No va a convencerme sólo con sus besos.

_Y ahí están los cinco. Cinco dólares, cinco besos._

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —cuestionó mientras olía mi cuello. Por un breve, breve momento me pregunté cómo olería para él. Seguro que quedaba en mi piel lo poco y nada del perfume dulce que Nadeshiko me regaló para navidades.

Carraspeé, sin saber qué contestarle, en realidad.

Él lo interpretó de mala manera. —¿Me perdonarías si te digo que me gustas mucho, siempre lo hiciste, y que desde hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, quería besarte? —preguntó tan rápido que casi no le entiendo, casi no entiendo las palabras más importantes de mi triste adolescencia—. Sí, lo sé, suena cliché, ¿verdad?

Me reí, contenta, al fin comprendiendo la situación. —¿Me pellizcas? —le pregunté.

—¿Uh? —parecía sorprendido. Alzó una ceja perfecta.

—Ya sabes, pellizcar, toma un poquito de mi piel con tus dedos y aprieta.

—Esto… Sakura, no es un sueño.

—¡Claro que sí! Sólo en mis sueños tú me dices que te gusto. Ahora sólo falta que vengas en un caballo blanco y me digas que soy tu princesa, y que soy la chica más hermosa que ha cruzado por tu vida, u otras cursilerías como esas. Las recuerdo todas, obviamente —eran muchisisísimas, pero no quería ponerme tan en evidencia—, pero no pretendo aburrirte.

Shaoran-imaginario rió, parecía realmente divertido con esto. Ahora sabía: seguía dormida. ¡Dios! Llegaría tarde a la feria y Tomoyo me mataría. En fin, llevar las bolsas de sus compras por unas cuantas semanas valía la pena por este sueño.

—No puedo hacer mucho respecto al caballo… —susurró Shaoran—. Pero obviamente puedo decirte que eres _mi _princesa, y que eres la chica más hermosa que ha cruzado por mi vida, y la que mejor besa —agregó eso último en mi oído, y su aliento me hizo estremecer.

—Shaoran, tú no…

—Shh… —puso un dedo en mi boca dulcemente—. Sakura Kinomoto —dijo mi nombre completo con tal ternura que por un momento llegué a pensar que lo estaba cantando—, eres, _literalmente_, la chica de mis sueños. Nadie más que yo te sueña cada noche, y sufre en la mañana cuando se da cuenta de que no estás a su lado. Nadie más que yo te observa tanto cada almuerzo, y analiza tus gestos como si fueras una obra de arte… _más_ que eso. Nadie, nadie, te quiere de la forma en que un hombre quiere a una mujer más que yo, nadie.

Me piñizcó una mejilla con sutileza. No fue lo suficientemente doloroso como para hacerme soltar un «¡Ay!», pero fue lo suficientemente dulce como darme cuenta de que estaba despierta. —Y eso, princesa, no está a la venta.

Me tiré a sus brazos con exageración y extravagancia, envolviendo su cintura con mis piernas y susurrando lo mismo todo el momento. _Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…_ Él rió encantado, parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento.

—Te quiero, Shaoran —le susurré.

—¿Qué te dije? —escuché la voz de alguien. Levanté mi vista para ver a un chico de cabello blanco, largo, atado en una coleta baja—. Funcionó, ¿a que sí?

Shaoran se sentó a duras penas en el escritorio, conmigo aún sobre él. —Sí, Yue, funcionó. _Gracias_ —dijo, levantando las cejas y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cuando me cercioré de que el de cabello blanco se había ido, me acerqué lo suficiente a Shaoran para rozar mis labios con los suyos. Fue lento, fue suave y lleno de ternura. Las rodillas me temblaban cuando sus labios correspondieron, y mi mente se llenaba de todos los recuerdos que tenían que ver con él. _Todo_ mi ser se llenaba de _él_ cuando me besaba.

Lentamente, nos separamos. —Me debes un dólar —susurró Shaoran con una sonrisa.

—No, ese beso te lo di _yo._ _Tú_ me debes un dólar, pero como soy una chica buena, te lo doy gratis.

Rió musicalmente, acariciando mi espalda mientras tanto. Se sentía tan, tan bien estar así: rodeada por sus fuertes brazos. —Sakura, véndeme besos —pidió con ojos entrecerrados, su voz cargada de dulzura.

—Claro —respondí, sonriendo, sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas—, y hasta te haré una oferta. _Diez_ por el precio de _uno._

Me besó suavemente en los labios. —Eso suena estupendo.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a besarme, creo, no lo sé. Para ser completamente sincera, perdí la cordura después del beso veintidós. Pero, ¿saben qué? Fue mejor que un sueño.

* * *

; Halagos y todo eso, va para Janelle. Está en mis autores favoritos (-; y en mi profile. Búsquenla y alabenla =) A mí sólo felicitenme por poner bien los nombres de los personajes de CCS (?). En fin, ¡Gracias, otra vez, Janelle! One-Shot largo y fabuloso. Creo que lo releí como veinte veces xD. Es fantástico, quiero tu imaginación. Prestámela y después te la devuelvo (?).

En fin, un besito. Janelle te queremos, ídola (:


End file.
